1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging base, and more particularly to a charging base with drainage features that protects a printed circuit board (PCB) from water damage.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A charging base is a type of charger to be used to put energy into a rechargeable battery. With reference to FIGS. 7 to 9, a conventional charging base comprises a bottom case 40, a printed circuit board (PCB) 50 and a top case 60. The PCB 50 is mounted in the bottom case 40 and includes a positioning block 51 and multiple charging terminals 52. The positioning block 51 is attached to the PCB 50. The charging terminals 52 are secured to the positioning block 51 and are electrically connected to the PCB 50. The top case 60 is mounted over the PCB 50, covers the bottom case 40 and includes an upper surface, a receiving recess 61 and multiple terminal holes 62. The receiving recess 61 is formed in the upper surface of the top case 60 and has a recess surface. The terminal holes 62 are respectively formed through the recess surface of the receiving recess 61 and correspond to the charging terminals 52 to allow the charging terminals 52 to protrude out of the terminal holes 62. To recharge a battery, the battery is received in the receiving recess 61 to contact the charging terminals 52, and then the charging terminals 52 can deliver electrical power to the battery for charging thereof.
However, when water accidentally enters the conventional charging base via the terminal holes 62, the water will flow on the PCB 50 and cause the PCB 50 to be damaged and corroded. Consequently, the charging base cannot function normally.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a charging base with drainage features to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.